This invention is generally directed to a method of teaching keyboarding and apparatus for carrying out the method. The invention is particularly directed to the method of apparatus for teaching keyboarding in connection with the standard keyboard which is used with typewriters and computers.
Traditionally, typing is taught by providing the students with a typewriter to practice proper typing technique. The student is also given exercises for developing finger coordination and familiarization with the keyboard pattern of the typewriter keys. The student is also encouraged to practice typing at home. If a student does not have a typewriter at home, he or she cannot make the same progress in developing typing proficiency as would be the case if a typewriter were readily available to the student outside of the classroom. This problem is particularly accute in the case of learning keyboarding for computer use. The number of people desiring to learn how to use a computer is growing dramatically. Courses in computer usuage include classroom instruction and computer programing or program usuage in actual "hands on" experience with a computer keyboard. In most cases, there are far more students than keyboards and actual practice time on the keyboard for each student is limited. Also, the student is unlikely to have a computer keyboard at home or even a typewriter for additional keyboarding practice. In most cases, the student does not even have access to a typewriter or a computer keyboard outside of the classroom. These and other difficulties experienced with the present keyboard teaching methods and apparatus used with these teaching methods have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a method of and apparatus for teaching keyboarding which does not require the use of an actual computer or typewriter keyboard.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a method of and apparatus for teaching keyboarding which does not require maintenance or repair of equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method of an apparatus for teaching keyboarding in which the apparatus is simple and inexpensive so that the entire class of students can participate in keyboarding exercises simultaneously, thus increasing teaching efficiency.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a method of apparatus for teaching keyboarding in which actual keyboarding practice for the student is made more convenient, thereby allowing students to practice keyboarding anywhere outside of the classroom.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a method of apparatus for teaching keyboarding in which the student is able to practice keyboarding without typing or computer keyboards, thereby freeing available keyboard terminals for actual computer usuage.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.